


This Thing Called Wanting And Having It All

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-24
Updated: 2006-03-24
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Sam and jack discuss a possible change in the lives of their friends.





	This Thing Called Wanting And Having It All

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Sam threw her head back and whimpered quietly as her thighs tightened around Jack O'Neill's hips. He thrust into her one last time, his entire body rigid. When he relaxed once more, Sam climbed off of him and stumbled to her feet, heading for the bathroom. Jack disposed of the condom while she was gone. When she returned, she was carrying a damp washcloth. She proceeded to clean her own thighs, as well as his, threatening to reawaken the beast. He sighed and settled against the pillow as she put the towel in the hamper.

Her warm body pressed against his, naked under the sheets and relying on each other for warmth. He wrapped his arms possessively around her and kissed the spot under her ear that drove her crazy. After a while, it was apparent that she wasn't snuggling back. She was thinking. With a heavy sigh, Jack rolled onto his back and said, "What is it?"

"What? What's what?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and rolled her over so they were facing each other. "It's me, Sam. What's bothering you?"

She sighed and rested her head on his chest. She reached out and grabbed the torn foil wrapper resting on the bedside table. "Do you... When you're inside of me, we're together, do you ever think that what we're doing... what we're sharing... was created for the express purpose of bringing a child into this world? Does it ever cross your mind that-that one tiny tear or one night of me forgetting a pill and we would have a child?"

Jack frowned. "No... not really..."

She sighed. "I do. I think about it practically every time we make love. And it scares me to death. In a perfect world, you and I would be able to get married, have lots of little babies and live happily ever after. But if I ever got pregnant, if you ever gave me a child, our lives would be destroyed. I would be thrilled to have a baby. God, I want a little boy or girl to care for and to love and--" She closed her eyes. "This isn't about that."

Jack sat up. "What *is* this about? What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Sam rubbed her face and sat up as well, resting her hands on her lap. "Janet is late."

Jack turned to the door. "She was supposed to be here?" He yelped when she pinched him under the covers. "Oh. *That* late." He frowned. "Is she even dating anyone?"

"Ye--" She caught herself and looked at him. "You can't tell anyone. I've been sworn to secrecy and she would *kill* me if I told you." Jack nodded and Sam whispered, "Teal'c. She's been sleeping with Teal'c for the past few weeks."

Jack's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. "Teal'c and the Doc?" He turned and looked at the wall. "That's... odd."

"How so?"

"Well, I mean... She's just so petite and Teal'c is so... Well, I mean, I've seen the guy in the locker room, Sam. It's just a little odd to imagine." He blinked and realized what they'd been talking about. "Fraiser may be pregnant by a Jaffa?"

Sam nodded. "She's absolutely terrified. I mean, first of all, she has to be worried about being pregnant. Then breaking the news to everyone if she is. And then she risks the baby being a Jaffa. Or part Jaffa, whatever that would entail. That's why she's been taking so many days off lately. I've been holding her hand since this whole thing started and... God, I don't know what I would do if..." 

"Sam, if you got pregnant, I would be there for you. I've retired before; push comes to shove, I'll leave again. If that meant I could have you *and* a beautiful baby, so be it." He pulled her close and softly kissed her lips. "You don't have to worry about a baby, Sam. Do you want it to happen?"

"Yes. No. All of the above. If we did decide to have a baby together, you'd have to leave the SGC. We'd get a new CO, I wouldn't be able to see you everyday and... it would be awful. If you stay on SG-1, we have to keep using pills and condoms and barriers to prevent something that I've wanted since I was a teenager." She closed her eyes. "I want a baby, Jack. But I also want you."

He brushed his lips over hers and said, "I'm a little tapped out tonight... but what do you say we try tomorrow? Without anything between us."

She frowned. "Jack?"

"No barriers, no protection. I mean, we've been checked out by Janet enough that neither of us could possibly be carrying anything. So... tomorrow we go natural and-and see what happens."

"Just one try for a baby? Kind of putting a lot of pressure on ourselves, aren't we? And remember what happened last time we put pressure on you..." Her eyes drifted down to the sheets covering Jack's crotch.

"Hey! I thought we weren't going to mention that *ever* again! That was thirty years ago!"

Sam smirked. "Technically." The 'last time' she was referring to was a quick romp in the backseat of a hippie's van when the team had been transported back to 1969. Hormones had gotten the better of them and they had tried for a quickie before Michael and Teal'c returned. Unfortunately, Jack had been so nervous he hadn't been very productive. 

Jack quirked his lips. "Okay. We try for two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"Two weeks is plenty of time for fate to intervene," Jack argued. "If nothing happens, then... we're not meant to have a baby together." He brushed her cheek. "Hey, how'd you do that?"

She frowned. "Do what?"

"You turned a perfectly wonderful evening of sex into a turning point in our relationship." She snickered and kissed his palm. "Seriously, Sam... if you get pregnant in the next two weeks... I'll resign from the Air Force. I'll be your husband."

Tears formed in Sam's eyes and she leaned forward, kissing him passionately. When they broke apart, Sam whispered, "Thank you, Jack."

"You're welcome, beautiful. Now... let's get some sleep." He kissed her again and they laid down, pulling the blankets up over themselves.

The next day, they learned that Janet wasn't pregnant.

Eight days later, Sam missed her period.


End file.
